It's the Small Things That Are the Sweetest
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: It's just a movie date, but even the smallest things can be sweet, especially involving our favorite Icelandic boy. ReaderXIceland fluff one-shot. Written as a birthday present for ShunKazami's-Girl. Happy b-day, Eugene-chan! :D Please read & review.


**Rin: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EUGENE-CHAN! :D Or, as she's more widely known, ShunKazami's-Girl. ;D It's her birthday today! Since she's one of my best web BFFs and the one who introduced me to Hetalia, I decided to write this one-shot for her! *mischievously teasing grin* As anyone who's friends with her knows, Ice-kun is her boyfriend~ so of course, it's ReaderXIceland. :D It came out really fluffy when I was writing it…*smiles mischievously* This is my first time writing Iceland, so please be nice, and I apologize if anything is OOC.**

**England: *sighs tiredly* *trying to cut off Rin's ranting* Rin doesn't own anything.**

**Rin: Why so quiet, mon mari?**

**England (sarcastically): *has given up trying to stop her from calling him that* I wonder why anyone would be tired. After all, it's only almost one in the morning.**

**Rin: Tis the point of vacation, mon mari! Staying up late!**

**England: *facepalms***

**Rin: If I have time, I might do something for Ita-chan and Romano-nii, but that's up in the air right now. For now, onto the one-shot! Happy birthday, Eugene-chan!**

* * *

"Miss _[Name]_, are you ready?"

"Hm?" You turned to see Iceland standing behind you. Mister Puffin was on the top of his head, and Iceland was absentmindedly feeding him treats. "Hey, Iceland~" you sang out cheerfully, running up to him. "What's up?"

Iceland looked at you seriously. "Miss _[Name]_, you forgot, didn't you."

"Forgot wh—" Your eyes widened. "—crap! I'm not ready at all!" You started panicking, smoothing out your hair and dress, on the verge of freaking out about every little detail. "I look alright…right?" you said nervously, looking at him pleadingly.

With a nod, Iceland said, "Although it's only a movie…"

"Yeah, but you know Denmark and the others are gonna be spying!" You ran your hands over your hair again, trying to flatten it. "Hey, can you help me with this?" you asked, keeping one hand there to keep your hair in place while grabbing a headband with a long ribbon coming down from it. You slipped the headband in place, still holding your hair up. "I can never tie the ribbon right from behind."

Iceland stepped closer and tied the ribbon neatly. "You look wonderful," he said sincerely, making you smile at him.

"Let's go!" you said, lacing your arm through his and running out, pulling him with you.

* * *

When the two of you reached the movie theater, Iceland paid the ticket-seller girl for two tickets to _[movie title]_, which you'd talked him into a few days ago. He ignored the girl's flirtatious comments and smile, but you shot her a glare as the two of you went past. "C'mon, Ice," you said, slipping your hand into his. The two of you gave the tickets to the person standing there and went inside the theater.

"…_[Name]_, why don't we sit in back?" Iceland's eyes were narrowed and locked on the five people in the second and third rows.

You let loose a small groan. "I told you they'd be spying…" It wasn't hard to notice the other Nordics, especially since Denmark was both throwing popcorn and getting it thrown at him. The popcorn container was sort of stuck on his head—probably Norway got angry at him but decided it wasn't worth more than that. Finland, Sweden, and Sealand were in the third row; Finland was throwing the occasional popcorn kernel at Denmark and laughing out of the spirit of fun, Sealand was smiling, and Sweden seemed happy, even.

Iceland muttered something about the others not accepting that it wasn't like the two of you were teenagers on a first date, but he pulled you to the back of the theater without saying anything else about it. It was obvious he was annoyed with them, though, and you squeezed his hand, silently reassuring you both that their spying wouldn't ruin the date. The Icelander gave a small nod, choosing two seats and sitting in one of them. You sat next to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Iceland."

Iceland gave you a small, almost-shy smile. "You're welcome, _[Name]_." You sighed happily, leaning against him and laying your head on his shoulder.

* * *

From the second row, Denmark shot a look over his shoulder at the two of you. He sighed exasperatedly, throwing his hands up and releasing some popcorn kernels at the same time. "They're hopeless!" he said, taking a large gulp of beer. "The back row of the movie theater, and they're just sitting there!"

"Going up to them would tell them we're here, though," Finland said, leaning forward.

Denmark shrugged. "Bet you Ice knows anyway," he said, taking another swig of beer.

* * *

Still, he wasn't the only one thinking along those lines. You looked up at Iceland, wondering if he was thinking at all about how the people in the back row of the movie theater are always shown to never be paying attention to the movie. Feeling bold, you wrapped your arms around Iceland's neck, making him blush a little, but he didn't object. "Iceland?" you asked, snuggling closer.

"Yes?"

"I love you." You smiled, closing your eyes, and kissed him on the lips. Iceland's eyes widened a little, and he glanced toward the front of the theater to check if the others were watching, but he kissed you back, holding you close gently, his eyes slowly closing, too.

When the need for oxygen made the two of you break off the kiss, Iceland still held you close, stroking your hair gently. "Ég elska þig, _[Name]_," he said softly, kissing your forehead.

You blushed, more because you saw Denmark fist-pumping in the second row of the theater than because of the motion or words. Sealand was making the motion of clapping, Finland was smiling, Sweden nodded once, and a few seats away from the others, Norway had a small, knowing smile on his face. Deciding you didn't care that they were spying, you said, "Love you, too, Iceland," and cuddled closer, kissing him on the lips again. Following the stereotypical scenario, neither of you really noticed or cared when the movie started.

* * *

**Rin (whispering): *holds up a finger to lips* Mon mari fell asleep. *smiles warmly***

**England: *sleeping off to the side, a slight frown on his face***

**Rin (still in a quiet tone): Wonder if he's dreaming…*smiles* Like I said in the opening A/N, this is my first time writing Ice-kun, so apologies if anything's OOC. Oh yeah, and "Ég elska þig" is Icelandic for "I love you". *makes heart with hands* Please review! Happy birthday, Eugene-chan!**


End file.
